Electronic devices capable of receiving input may utilize network protocols, such as Digital Audio Network Through Ethernet (Dante), Audio Video Bridging (AVB), Ravenna, or other network protocols that are not yet standardized. Different types of network protocols exist, but operation of equipment may not be interchangeable.